villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer Croc
Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, is a villain from the Batman series. Appearance He is a giant crocodile like man. He talks with a low, growling voice, and he hates The Batman for locking him up several times. He is known for eating humans, or parts of human bodies. Arkham Asylum Killer Croc makes his debut in the game quite early. You first see him when you are walking the Joker to his cell along with the Arkham guards. He steps out of an elevator, threatening the Batman when he smells him. He is then forced to keep walking because of his electric collar, which contains him. Later in the game, the player has to venture into Killer Croc`s lair, to get the antidote for the Venom poison. These plants only grow in the Killer Croc`s lair. He comes blasting out of the water, and then charges at the Batman. The player can force him away by throwing a batarang onto his electric collar. In the end, when the player is trying to escape Killer Croc`s lair, he comes charging at the Batman, who blows up the ground underneath him, so Killer Croc falls back into the deepest parts of his lair. Character Bio His profile in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum states: Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly and grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Batman Arkham City Killer Croc makes a very brief (,and rather pointless,) cameo in Batman Arkham City. After Batman defeats Ra's Al Ghul and gets a blood sample, he decides to leave Ra's hideout and give the blood to Mr. Freeze. While he's getting out of the sewers, Batman decided to throw one of his Remote Batarages at a certain button. When the button is hit, Killer Croc breaks through the wall. Instead of fighting Batman, Killer Croc said that will die, and when that happens Croc would feed on his corpse. Facts *Real Name: Waylon Jones *Occupation: Alligator Wrestler, Gangster, Murderer *Base of Operations: Mobile *Eyes: Yellow *Hair: None *Height: 11 ft *Weight: 580 lbs *First Appearance: Batman #357 (January, 1984) Attributes *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level *Heightened senses and extremely fast reflexes *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time *An intense hatred of humanity Trivia *He hate not only Batman, he also hates Bane and Victor Zsasz Videos Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Sociopaths Category:Cannibals Category:Mutants Category:Hungry Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Bosses Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Brutes Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Creature Category:Lycanthropes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Serial Killers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Outcast Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Ferals Category:Sea Monsters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Secret Society of Supervillains members Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness